Best Day
by rossgirl
Summary: What happens when Harm has time to think.


Okay, hi. This is my first story ever so go easy, but I do want to know what you all think. If you think it is good, I will write more, but if it sucks then I will leave it at one chapter. I just got into JAG so I don't know a lot about it yet so some things might not make sense. Hope you all enjoy and review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Okay, I obviously don't own JAG because if I did this would be on t.v. not the internet. So all the obvious disclaimers apply. Enjoy the story!

**Best Days.**

As I stare at the ring that is on my finger I begin to think back. Back to the time before my wife and family. What it was like before. I was one of the best pilots the Navy had ever seen, but one fait full night that all changed. I am still one of the best pilots, but due to night blindness, I transferred to JAG. That is what changed my life for the better after a while. It only took nine years for us to both get our heads out of our sixes and realize what we mean to each other. After that, our relationship escalated quickly. We started off slow, nice dinners out and talking all night. That we still do, only now it is our own bed as a married couple. It only took me six months to propose to her. After all, we had know each other for ten years by now, I figured the sooner the better. Our relationship has only gotten better and we have only gotten closer, even after being married for three years now. That now brings me back to the present. I am in my office waiting for my wife to get to work. She hasn't been feeling well lately, so, we both figured a doctor's appointment was necessary. I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of me being called in the Admiral's office. I walk there on autopilot.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Commander. I only as you in here to find out how Mac was doing." Admiral Chegwidden said as soon as I snapped to attention.

"Well sir, she hasn't come in or called yet, but as soon as she does I will have her let you know." I replied thankful that I hadn't gotten into more trouble.

"I would appreciate that Harm. That will be all, you are dismissed."

"Aye, Aye sir"

Now it is back to the waiting game. She should have been back by now. I run my hand over my face and through my hair. It had been a long time since I have been this worried about my marine. I smile at the thought. The picture that comes to mind is the picture of her face the first time I called her 'my marine'. I was afraid she was going to drop kick me right then and there but she didn't. She just stared at me wide eyed. That was the night that we both confessed our feelings for each other. That was the night that my life began.

"Harm, you awake?" I hear the most beautiful voice in the world. It belongs to my wife.

"Hey, how are you feeling? What took so long? What did the doctor say? Is it the flu? Should you be at home and in bed?" I fire questions at her faster than she can answer the previous one.

"Harm, slow down. I am fine. The doctor ran some tests. That is what took so long." She replied with the sweetest smile on her face. I had never seen her glow that much before and I was starting to wonder what was wrong with her. Just this morning she was a nice shade of green while praying to the porcelain gods and now she is the same old Mac. Beautiful as ever.

"What did the tests say? I ask, an answer already forming in my head because we had been trying to get pregnant for a couple months now.

"Well, she said that I would need to see her again in about a month so that we can hear the heartbeat." She replied looking like she was about to float on air.

"What, are you saying what I think you are saying?" I knew I didn't need her to answer the question, I already knew the answer, but it was nice to hear her say it.

"YES, HARM RABB JR. YOU ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I ran right to her and hugged her with all my might.

"I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad." I chanted over and over as I spun Sarah in circles careful not to go too fast. I didn't want a sick marine of my hands. It wasn't long before everybody in the bullpen was at my office door trying to congratulate both of us. I have never felt that much joy in my entire life. There were only two days that I considered as the best days of my life. The day I married Sarah and the day she told me she was giving me the one thing I wanted more than anything, a son or daughter.


End file.
